Private Photo Shoot
by Mitzia
Summary: Another deadline means another visit from an angry Aikawa. Akihiko doesn't have his usual inspiration and Aikawa leaves him a camera to find it. What kind of inspiration will the perverted author find? Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


Misaki came back home to find Aikawa strangling Akihiko on the couch for the eleventh time that week

"Sensei! The deadline is next week and you haven't even started!" she yelled. Aikawa turned her head to see Misaki watching. "Ah! Welcome back, Misaki!" she said with an unusally quick turn of happiness.

"Um, hello. Is he still not awake yet?" Misaki asked. Akihiko had been passed out on the couch since Misaki left for school.

Said author groaned and sat up slightly, rubbing his now red neck. "I don't think a deaf person could sleep through that."

"You're finally up! Now get started on your work!"

"If I had inspiration, I would."

"If you did, you'd be hiding from the deadline," Misaki mumbled.

"Oi, I heard that," Akihiko said.

Misaki walked into the kitchen to prepare some coffee since the author was slowly getting right to business.

"Sensei! You need to get some inspiration right away!" Aikawa whined.

"Easier said than done," Akihiko mumbled. He pulled out a cigarette from the box on the end table and lit it to calm his nerves.

As he smoked, the editor thought back to his previous works to see what he could do differently this time. Not only was she the editor, but a fan at heart. Fans know what the fans want.

Misaki walked into the living room and placed to cups of fresh coffee on the table in front of them. "Is something wrong, Aikawa-san?" Misaki asked.

She smiled at the brunette and shook her head. "Sensei needs some more inspiration and I need to figure something out fast," she replied.

Misaki nodded and looked at his lover. "If I can do something, please don't hesitate to ask," he said. The teen walked back into the kitchen.

Aikawa sighed as she opened her bag to check the time on her phone. After ruffling through manuscripts from authors that actually understand a deadline, she found her phone and a small blue and black case.

The redhead grabbed the case by the strap on the side and took it out. She opened it and took out a small digital camera someone gave to her from Marukawa. A light bulb turned on in her head.

"Sensei."

"What?"

"I just had one of the best ideas ever."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What might it be?"

Aikawa smirked and placed the camera on the coffee table. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at the sight of the electronic device. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out! I need to deliver some manuscripts, so work on yours in the meantime!" Aikawa cheered. She rushed out of the penthouse before Akihiko could even blink.

Sighing, he picked up the camera and turned it on. An image of his lover appeared on the viewfinder cooking since the lenses was pointed toward the kitchen. In that moment, the author found the inspiration he needed.

Akihiko pushed a button on the top and a photo of his young love was taken. Misaki turned around and saw the camera in his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked. A camera and a pervert was never a good combination.

"I'm looking for inspiration," Akihiko said nonchalantly.

"Of course you are," the brunette mumbled.

"I think I found it, too," the author said.

"Oh really? Then you should get to work right away."

Akihiko smirked and walked over to the kitchen, snapping more pictures of the unexpecting teen. Misaki turned to face him and closed his eyes from a bright flash.

"Usagi-san! What are you doing?!" he yelled, blocking his face with his arms.

"I'm working, Misaki. Can't you tell?" Akihiko said smugly.

Misaki glared at the author. "This is one of your stupid BL novels, isn't it?!"

Akihiko smirked at the slow boy. "What else would it be? Now, I really need your help with this, so be a good boy and listen."

As much as Misaki wanted to protest, he knew that no matter what, he couldn't. A BL novel is still work and he needed to help his lover with it or else Aikawa might actually kill him.

"What are you going to say?" Misaki said nervously. The author was a very perverted person and he could never guess his next move.

The older male smiled victoriously and pointed to the living room. "Stand over there," he commanded.

The teen slowly walked over beside the couches like he was told. He turned around and asked, "What now?"

"Take off your clothes."

"W-What?!"

"Take off your clothes."

A light blush ran across the brunette's face. His shaky hands quickly unzipped and threw off his hoodie in a few seconds.

"Do it again," Akihiko ordered.

"What?"

"Put it back on and do it again."

"Why? It's already off!"

"Try a more sexy approach this time."

Akihiko picked up the hoodie and gave to Misaki. "So you want me to...strip?" Misaki asked. The words brought an even brighter red color to his face.

"Now you're getting it," Akihiko smirked.

Misaki stared at the author and hoped he'd change his mind. But to no avail, Akihiko pointed to the hoodie.

The brunette put his arms through the holes and pulled the zipper up so the cloth was back on. His emerald eyes averted the author's gaze as he slowly unzipped the hoodie halfway down his chest. Misaki used his other hand the pull on side down to reveal a slender clothed shoulder. He pulled the other side down so the hoodie was resting on his elbows.

The silverette smiled and snapped a photo of the blushing youth. "What the hell are you doing?!" Misaki yelled.

"I'm savoring the moment. A picture is worth a thousand words, you know, and words are useful for writing."

"I hate you so much," Misaki growled.

"You're only saying that now, but trust me, you'll enjoy it," the rabbit said.

Misaki glared at the lilac eyes that told him to continue. The brunette slid the hoodie off and it fell to the ground quietly. Akihiko snapped a picture of Misaki in a plain white t-shirt.

"Can you stop that?" Misaki asked.

"This is for work," Akihiko replied.

The teen rolled his eyes and grabbed the hem on his shirt. Hesitantly, he lifted the shirt off his small frame. Akihiko took more pictures of the brunette's naked and toned chest.

"T-That should be enough, right?" Misaki asked, covering his body with his arms.

"Hmm, not yet. I need to see everything."

"D-Define everything."

"Oh Misaki, you know exactly what I mean."

Misaki was speechless and blushing like crazy. There was no way he could do something like that. It was way too embarassing.

"Are you afraid?" Akihiko taunted.

"Eh? I'm not afraid! I can do this perfectly fine!" Misaki yelled. His pride got the best of him and he pushed aside all thoughts that said he couldn't do it.

Misaki sat down on one of the pink couches and lied down. He put his feet on the edge and raised his hips in the air. His hands were no longer shaky as he push his pants up until they hung on his ankles. "See? I'm not scared," Misaki scoffed.

Lilac eyes widened at the sight of the teen lying down in only his underwear. The sight made his pants tighten slightly.

Misaki smirked victoriously until he realized what he had just done. He abruptly sat back up and pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn't believe he actually did something like that. His sudden burst of confidence faded and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ditch and die.

"Misaki, that was quite bold," Akihiko finally said.

"Shut up! Are you done yet?!"

"If you're talking about work, then I suppose I am. But, there's another matter of business to attend to."

Misaki lifted his head up and met his lover's lustful gaze. "What might that be?" he asked nervously.

Akihiko placed the camera on the coffee table and leaned towards Misaki so that their faces were centimeters apart. A cold hand snaked its way between Misaki's legs and touched a semi-hard bump. "You seemed to enjoy this little photo shoot."

Misaki moaned as Akihiko pulled down his underwear to expose a dripping cock. The rabbit's cold hand began to stroke it gently.

"You were very good earlier," he said.

"Shut up about it!" Misaki yelled in embarassment.

Akihiko's other hand caressed an erect nipple while his mouth sucked on it's twin. Misaki squirmed from the erotic touches.

"N-Not at the same time!" he said.

"That's not what you're body is saying," the author said. He gently squeezed the hard member and was rewared with a loud cry of pleasure.

"You're so sexy, Misaki."

"I said shut u-ah!"

Akihiko released the hard nubs and leaned over the crying cock. He flicked the tip with his tongue to collect some pre-cum. "You're so delicious."

He stroked the base as he engulfed the tip with his hot mouth. As he bobbed his head downwards, his hand stroked up to meet his chin at an even pace. The perverted author hollowed his cheeks to send the brunette closer to the edge.

"Usagi-san! Stop! It's gonna-"

Before Misaki could finish his sentence, he threw his head back into the couch as he reached his climax. Akihiko swallowed every drop of sperm before releasing his boyfriend's member.

"We aren't done just yet," the silverette said.

Misaki pushed on his elbows to sit up, but turned away and blushed when he saw Akihiko removing his pants.

He leaned back as Akihiko hovered over the small frame. He stole a passionate kiss as he pushed himself inside Misaki's tight hole, trying to ease some of the pain. Their tongues danced until Akihiko's dick was all the way in.

Misaki's inner walls twitched, trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion. The older man paid close attention to the teen's face until he thought he was ready.

Slowly, he began thrusting into the tight passage. Misaki moaned and clutched onto his lover's sleeve.

"Relax, Misaki. You're so tight," Akihiko groaned.

"I, hah, can't help it!" Misaki yelled.

He tried to relax, but the pleasure was too intense for him. Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki, forcing his tongue inside to explore. The kiss made the teen relax enough so that Akihiko could move more freely.

"Ah!"

Misaki moaned as the author hit his sweet spot with a powerful thrust. Akihiko chuckled at the reaction and hit it again and again, each thrust more powerful than the last.

"Usagi-san, I'm gonna-"

"I know."

Akihiko's cold hand reached down and grabbed Misaki's neglected member. He rubbed it at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Ah! Usa-ahn!"

Akihiko covered the head with his hand to collect his lover's essence. The orgasm made his ass tighten and the author came inside soon after.

The silverette pulled out and licked his hand clean before grabbing a washcloth to help clean up the semen that was slowly pouring out of Misaki.

The teen sat up and saw a red light flashing on the camera on the coffee table. He picked it up and saw the words low battery on the screen. He pushed a button and the message went away. Instead, a video of the two making love appeared on the viewfinder.

"Usagi-san!"

"What?" the author asked, walking back into the room.

"Did you record this?!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I forgot to turn this off," he said nonchalantly. He took the camera out of the brunette's hands.

"Delete it!"

"Oh, look at the time. I have work to do."

"Usagi-san!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Uwah~! So much going on in my life and it took forever to write this DX It would have been finished earlier, but karate and school and visits to the hospital got in my way. :P I hope this came out well enough~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
